Night Of The Day
by rainflower
Summary: The sequel to "Only At Night" that I never intended on writing! You've heard the stars, and what comes next but the sun? AAMR


**Night of the Day**

Why must they bombard me with so many requests? The useless chatter just echoed in the universe, and I felt a tinge of a headache coming on. Dawn was approaching, and I was just beginning to peek up and view the earth, when those fading stars started lecturing. You have to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get hurt, help her speak with a blunt tongue; the list was overwhelming. I bet many parts of the world were met with starless nights, they were all huddling around this girl. And all I ever saw of her was a grouchy, red-headed, red-tempered, brat! Okay, well maybe brat is a little strong, but she surely wasn't pleasant or anything near what the stars described her as. Only at night they said, she's kind and passionate, and deeply pained because of the black haired man she traveled with.

Supposedly they now had a plan, one that I was unable to hear because they were all talking at once. I was higher in the sky now, and soon all the stars would drift to the other side of the world. There was a sudden silence, and one voice spoke, "A night of the day". The solitary star faded along with his voice, but there was more it had wanted to say, cut short by my light. Alone at last, the sky was occupied only by me. And there she was, just beginning to wake up, not quite. As I neared I could see a faint trace, where a salty tear had dried the night before. Was there truth in the stars words? And how would I find out?

A night of the day, impossible. They are separate and very different, opposites in fact. What defines nighttime then? The darkness, the stars, the moon. And now I had to act quickly, before anyone woke up, because I understood what the stars had wanted. I positioned myself behind the moon carefully, and shadowing darkness fell upon the earth. Now, just wait, watch, and stay put.

She awoke, and I almost instantly felt like it was useless. But wait, she wasn't getting up to get dressed, instead she walked softly over to the lake, slipped in and began swimming. And now more motion, he sat up, ran his hand through his black hair and blinked. Back at the lake I could see her just make a shallow dive, red hair rippling behind. Following the splash, he crept up and hid in the brush, just watching her. Swimming must've come natural to her, it appeared to take no effort, and she crawled onto the land with just as much ease. And there she lie, her eyes closed; I could see her lips moving and forming words I was unable to hear. But he could, obviously, his face turned white, then seconds later red. The stars said she was tortured because of him, and I never comprehended it until now, she loved him. With her eyes closed she must have pictured a scene where they were in fact together. And she was merely speaking what her imagination was saying to him. This time he really heard it though, and what would come of it?

Slowly creeping out of his hiding spot he kneeled behind her, and gently placed his hands on her wet shoulders. Then his face leaned and peered over into her closed eyes. She opened them slowly, and a look of terror painted itself on her face. When she scrambled to get out from under his gaze he pressed down harder on her shoulders and kept her in place. Her mouth formed words again, and I could read them, it was a quick "I'm sorry". With a smile he leaned down closer and planted a soft, upside-down kiss on her lips. She obviously responded by pulling his head down to meet hers further. He then swung around and lied on top of her, gently running his fingers through her wet hair. She leaned upwards for a long deep kiss that continued to last, it was almost as if they parted they would die. They were both breathing heavily for oxygen when they finally broke, and then his lips started to explore her face and some of her neck.

I now believed the stars, look at her now, look at him now, look at them. At sunset I would tell the stars of the day, and at sunrise they would tell me of the night. I slowly slid from behind the moon, and light engulfed the earth. But those two didn't even seem to notice, they hadn't seen or noticed the night of the day for themselves. And now it is only day, and this love will no longer be felt only at night.

* * *

Authors Notes: I REALLY hadn't planned on writing a sequel at ALL! But almost all the reviews said to write one! I don't know if it quite fits with the first part that well, but here it is, good or bad. I also didn't mean to imply that they did anything more afterwards then what I wrote, it might sorta seem that way, but um, yea...

* * *

This story is © Rainflower  
Thank-You to Nintendo and Game Freak for letting me use their characters (even though they don't know it).  
All original Pokemon characters, etc. are © Nintendo and Game Freak, not me!


End file.
